ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Insidio
__TOC__ Alone in a party with Trust NPCs I was able to solo this today as RUN/RDM with the help of the three Tarutaru Trust NPCs. Kupipi, Shantotto and Ajido-Marujido. Was able to get it down to 1% as RDM/WHM the night before just before getting silenced and charmed while trying to finish it off... Killing it as RUN/RDM I wore only Espial armor, really basic stuff. The gear you use doesn't make much of a difference here. He hits really hard but not enough to really overpower you as RUN. Just keep Stoneskin and phalanx up and pop Swordplay if your HP or MP start getting low and you need to convert. Keep echo drops ready in case you get silenced. To kill this way you him must follow a very specific rhythm, after a while it won't be as stressful when you realize you can keep repeating the steps over and over as his HP gradually goes down over the next few hours... # Call out Shantotto, Ajido-Marujido and Kupipi. You don't really *need* Kupipi so if you find yourself in a pinch for time during the fight don't worry about calling her again. # Cast Flash on Insidio and pull him as far away from his spawn point as you can. You can fight him on the grass above the beach where he spawns but ideally you should kill the aggressive angler fish on the way to the other side of the island and fight him there. I was able to kill him just above the beach along the wall though. # Engage with Insidio by hitting him with your weapon so Shantotto and AM will start nuking him. They will be doing the majority of the damage, especially after he becomes immune to physical hits. # Cast Bio II. This part is tricky because the timing is important. If you cast too soon it will wear off while you are charmed and he will be able to recover his health. It will take a bit of practice to figure out how long Bio II lasts in relation to how frequently he will charm you. This is the key to winning this fight. # By the time Shantotto and AM have dumped all their MP nuking the boss, you will likely become charmed by the boss. USE THIS. This will make your Trust NPCs despawn and take you completely out of combat. The charm only lasts about 15 seconds before it wears off. Insidio should still be inflicted with Bio II at this time, which prevents him from healing himself while he slowly crawls back to his spawn point. If Bio II wears off while he is not in combat, he will heal himself very quickly and if he reaches his spawn point he will disappear! # As soon as charm wears off, immediately call Shantotto and Ajido, and if you have time, Kupipi. Make sure you have enough HP or StoneSkin on enough to survive being hit at least once. Kupipi and Ajido will cure you as soon as you enter combat with Insidio so don't worry about your health too much. Remember to pull Insidio as far away from his spawn point as possible. # At this time Ajido and Shantotto are nuking him, and Bio II should be about to wear off if it hasn't already. As soon as it wears off cast it again immediately, because you are about to get charmed again, and Shantotto and Ajido are already about MP to nuke with. # If you get the chance, charge 3 runes and Lunge at Insidio. Each time you do this he will lose about 2% of his total HP which helps. # You are now charmed again. This time around your black mages will *likely* still be on cooldown. If they are, just pull Insidio with Flash and tank him until you get charmed again. This is a good time to pop Swordplay because you don't have the tarus distracting him away from you as much. # Get charmed again. By the time it wears off your Trust NPCs will be ready to begin their next wave of attacks. You will likely need to repeat these steps about 20 times before Insidio will die. It will likely take about 2 to 3 hours of not being distracted at all. Trio Party We did this fight, right about the same time I made the Insidio page, with the help of two SMN/whm and a BST/???. The BST friend used his pet (don't recall which one) to tank the NM, which was a bit tricky to do, but possible none the less; while the SMNs spamed Ramuh's Thunderstorm (Blood Pact) until it died. Gear wise, nothing special. Just make sure to have something at least level Item 106. *Make sure the BST brings enough pet food to keep it's pet alive, as you want the pet to hold hate as long as you can. *SMNs should come with as much Pet: Magic Attack Bonus gear as you can to speed things up. Other then that, just keep clear from the NM and avoid getting charmed. Safe, easy and simple approach to fight this NM, so much so that I was able to do dinner on the side while fighting it. XD The only advice I give to make this better, is to bring more SMNs or BLMs that knows how to control hate (or other wise it's the BLM that will be doing the tanking).--Wolffeberhard (talk) 16:12, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Solo Smn Soloed NM as Ilvl 115 summoner using Ramuh and Thunderspark. Buffed up, called out Trust NPCs Kupipi, Shantoto, and Ajido, popped NM, and opened with Thunderspark. I engaged the NM to get the NPCs involved, and when they were low on HP/MP or were pulling too much hate off of Ramuh, I disengaged which allowed them to regen their HP/MP back. Spammed Thunderspark when possible and resummoned Ramuh when he died. The beach was large enough, and had no aggro mobs, so it was easy enough to keep my distance from the NM. --Leauce (talk) 22:59, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Notes: *I kept Bio II applied to the NM just in case it got off a lucky charm. *Ramuh would lose hate occasionally forcing me to use Thunderspark so it was difficult to conserve MP. **Recommend bringing a Vile Elixir, and be prepared to use Astral Flow and Astral Conduit. *Overall, not a difficult fight. Easier than the Staumarth fight simply due to the fact that there are no mobs that aggro on the beach. Duo Rdm and Run I was able to duo this with my bf he was run/whm and I was rdm/sch. Other than taking a while this fight is easy. Just do standard Pro/shell, stoneskin and such. Throw up Barwater and Enwater on the Run and have rdm dot/debuff it as much as you can. Once charm kicks in just kite and make sure you have dot on. Once charm comes off have the Run flash the fish. We pulled it into the far right corner away from the beach across from the butterfly mobs, when kiting I'd run in that area avoiding the beach. Not one death, worst was just some damage after stoneskin being taken out. Another RUN/RDM Solo Solo'd as Run/Rdm using the Bio II strategy. A couple other useful things to remember: Keep your MP up. Try to make sure you always have a trust out that can heal you to help save on Stoneskin and Regen casts. The Wayfarer sparks gear was useful for Refresh+3, keep refresh up, and if you have the Moogle Trust, he's very useful also. You don't want to be careless and wind up being unable to cast Bio- then it's fight over. Take your time- after each charm, I had time to summon 3 trusts each time. The BLMs are the most useful, but if their timer isn't up, Curilla and Trion are useful for healing and keeping hate off you to recover MP and reapply Buffs. The only exception were the 2 or 3 times he used Mayhem Lantern before I could get a new Bio up. Then you just have to re-engage and wait for the next charm. Don't be afraid of that stupid elemental. After Charm wears off and you've called your trusts out, cast a spell to Insidio away from the beach. If the elemental aggros, just ignore it. It won't do enough damage to make a difference, and when you get charmed again, it will de-pop. Don't get too frustrated if Insidio heals a bit of HP. It'll probably happen (and possibly more than once). Just regain control of the fight and keep him away from the beach. The bigger risk is that he returns to his spawn point and disappears- it only takes a few seconds of rest there, and he does not have to be at full health to Despawn. Took me an hour and a half for my win- keep focus and don't give up. --Khazul.leviathan (talk) 15:56, June 22, 2014 (UTC) SAM, BRD, SMN Did with brd, smn and sam. Brd poped soulvoice, for 2 marches and 1 minuet. Smn poped perfect defense. Sam used hasso, rcb and went to fight. Spammed kasha > shoha > fudo for double skillchain lights. He was at 50% when pd wore off. But was death before soulvoice nitro songs wore. I was lucky, though, he didnt used charm. Probably the fight took around 5 mins with dmg just dealt by buffed sam. SCH/RDM solo ---- I tried the above methods and none of them really worked for me. I ran across a video of a sch/rdm japanese character solo'ing it with trust npcs, so I gave it a shot. I got it to 1% the first time i tried, then it went crazy and killed my tank due to me not applying the buffs in time, so it was my fault. I did win however the second time. The strategy basically revolves around letting your trust npc's take care of themselves for the most part. Save all stratagems to reapply refreshga/regen V-ga using perpetuance/ascension. There is of course a rhythm to the battle, while you switch from light to dark arts, and always be ready to cure 1 your bard and whm trust npcs. Prepare # Use Trion (tank), Kupipi (WHM), Jaochim (Brd/whm). I would use these exact npcs and not switch it up but to each there own. You can go attack a monster before battle to get all buffed up, but it doesn't really matter too much. I'd store up Sublimation before hand. Oh and never get close to the monster stay right on the edge of the blue/yellow cursor for casting elemental spells. If the elemental agro's you just sleep/aspir II it, and now you'll have a little mp sponge. Start # Start off with Light Arts>>perpetuance>>ascention>>Regen V>>cast on Trion, then as quickly as possible do perpetuance>>ascention>>Refresh>>cast on Trion. Next cast your enmity - spell on yourself, and enmity + spell on Trion. Next cast Thunderstorm. # Next use Dark Arts>>Kilmaform>>Ionhelix. Next cast Thunder II repeatedly (should do between 500 and 700), the point here is to do quick steady damage, not to take too much hate. Keep an eye on your charges for stratagems, nuke/support your npcs until you have 3 stratagems, cast Ionhelix one last time, then swap back to light arts and start again. If you do get agro'd by the elemental the sleeps and aspirs take precious time away from your damage, so don't try to purposely agro it, so just move one side of the monster to the other side in an arc pattern around the nm so that you don't agro it. Fight right on the pop area, don't pull it away because if you get charmed you've done it wrong and you should start over and try again. Never had to use a 1h ability, convert, or anything else. Use sublimation like crazy, you'll need the mp towards the end of the fight, if you're as impatient as me :P. My sch/rdm was wearing all wayfarer (117) gear, so nothing special. Well, that's it basically, Good Luck. --Hakrev (talk) 01:40, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Also won SCH/RDM. Tried on SMN but was taking too long. Basically used above startegy ilvl 117 gear, nothing special. Used trusts moogle, Valaineral to tank, Shantoto II, Kayeel-Payeel, and Robel-Akbel. Cast regenV and refresh before fight with accession/perpetuance and got to it. Valaineral kept hate fine, the 3 blm trusts casts only thunder spells, and I just Spammed thunder II. Fight was over in 3 mins. Never recast regen because fight was over first. --Eyescreaman (talk) 21:03, February 22, 2016 (UTC) RUN99/WHM30 Solo Returning player with new character, so there are clearly better subjobs, but I used WHM for Dia, as others have suggested, to keep it from regaining health on the way back to spawn point. Many tries later, the trick I learned that really turned this fight around was that after my charm wore off, I could use Dia on him and kite him around (Hermes' Sandals) while disengaged and when Dia wore off, he would stop moving and then deaggro. At that point I was ready to summon another trust and put Dia back on real fast. I also learned that my trusts would regain health after taking an AoE using this disengaged method. Anyways, hope this helps. He was ridiculously hard. Try fighting on Lightningday to make it go a little faster. --Dwolfwood 03:32, July 15, 2016 (PT) The Easy Way (Solo with trusts, i117) Soloed this on RUN/RDM with trusts. Gave it a couple a tries according to the suggestions on this page - never died, but kept having Insidio wander off without Bio and regen to full. Darksday + Pflug + Tenebraex3 is not enough to avoid every charm. Then I figured out a silly easy way to do this fight. Have trusts that can skillchain and nuking trusts. I had Apururu, Arciela II, Ullegore, Shantotto, and Iroha. Engage the mob, pull it up on the grass (in case anything goes wrong, you'll have time to recast trusts as it wanders back to its spawn spot). Hit the mob once to have your trusts start fighting. Unlock your character from the mob while remaining engaged. Let the trusts get hate. Now wander away out of Charm AoE effect. Let the trusts do the work. If they have hate firmly, you can even cure and buff them as long as you're being careful not to pull hate. The charm range is about the size of a -ga elemental spell I think. Whole fight took ~10 minutes. Tried this method on RUN/DNC worked flawlessly using exact same trusts 1/1